An AVH function enables a vehicle to be maintained in a stopped state from the time a driver stops the vehicle by pressing a brake pedal until the driver resumes movement of the vehicle again, even if the driver removes her/his foot from the pedal, thereby eliminating the need for the driver to continuously press the brake pedal.
Such an AVH function is conventionally implemented as a combination of an Electronic Stability Control (ESC) and an Electronic Parking Brake (EPB). That is, when the AVH function is initially performed, the ESC is operated such that the vehicle is maintained in a braked state. When the AVH function is continuously required even after a predetermined amount of time has elapsed, the EPB is operated such that the vehicle is maintained in a braked state and the function of the ESC is released.
In order to implement the AVH function as described above, the system for generating braking power must be converted in such a manner that the ESC is operated and the EPB is then operated after the predetermined amount of time has elapsed. This is because durability issues, such as the heating of solenoid valves, may occur when the ESC is operated continuously for a long time, and because there is a need to ensure safety if the driver gets out of the vehicle by mistake.
In addition, since the EPB function is mainly an advanced function that is optionally applied to vehicles, it is difficult to implement the AVH function in vehicles lacking the EPB function.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.